Redemption
by Ryu Pendragon
Summary: "What are you gonna do? Make me fall in love with you and save my poor, evil soul?""That's exactly what I plan. Even if it kills me.""Let's see if I can arrange that." Can Naruto's dark side be redeemed? Or will Itachi die trying. ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1

"Why should we allow you to rejoin the Akatsuki?" Pein asked.

Orochimaru smiled. "I know a certain person that you might be interested in meeting."

They were in a dimly lit room. The Akatsuki one side of the rectangular table, and Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke sat on the other side. Sasuke was determinately ignoring his brother. Kabuto was tense, ready for attack.

Pein narrowed his eyes. "Who is this person?"

"A jinchūriki. Well, not so much a jinchūriki anymore. He has split from his demon but has demon characteristics."

Though Pein didn't show any interest, he was intrigued. "Which jinchūriki?"

Orochimaru pulled out a summoning scroll. "He's currently at Oto but he gave me this summoning scroll to summon him. I'm afraid that any type of alliance with him will have to be arranged by you."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Summon him."

Orochimaru unrolled the scroll and bit his thumb. He swiped the blood on the scroll and it glowed. There was a poof of smoke and there for a moment they thought that it didn't work. Then a shadowy figure walked up behind Orochimaru.

"Oro-chan, you called?" the person said as he embraced Orochimaru from behind.

"Yes. Would you be willing to arrange a deal with the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru asked, not bothering to react to the nickname.

"Hm. Why should I? This is for your benefit, yes? Let me guess. They arrange a deal with me and in return they let you join them again." The figure smirked and caressed Orochimaru's face before stepping into the light. "How predictable."

All of them drew in a breath. It was Naruto Uzumaki. But his appearance had changed. His hair was spiky, blonde, and went to his mid back. It was also in a braid. He had a small stature and golden blonde lashes. His ears were slightly elven and he wore two hoop earrings at the top of each ear. He wore black pants, a black undershirt, and black sandals with leg guards. He also wore a short sleeved black haori with red flames on it and left it open to show his black undershirt. Black arm guards extended from his elbow to cover the top of his hands. His scratched headband was worn on his left shoulder. His whisker marks had darkened and his canines had grown longer. His fingernails were now sharp claws. But the most noticeable change was his eyes. They had once been as pure and blue as the sky. But now they were as red as blood.

Itachi eyes widened almost imperceptibly. This couldn't be Naruto. Not this creature. He had spied on the blond for a whole year before his brother left the village. During that time he had fallen for him. He had seen what the blond was like behind closed doors and he loved the real Naruto. But this Naruto was like a sick parody of him. The exact opposite of everything Naruto was.

His eyes gazed at them in sadistic amusement. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke's breath almost caught as the creature that was Naruto moved his red gaze to his.

"Sasuke. You've grown." He said, a small smirk on his face.

Orochimaru drew Naruto's attention back to him by asking, "So are you willing to arrange a deal with the Akatsuki?"

"Ya know, Kyu-tou-san wants to kill them. They've caused a lot of trouble with their demon catching. I should kill them right now." They stiffened. Naruto chuckled. "But I won't. Tou-san always said that I should stop being so bloodthirsty. I'm open for negotiation."

"We're willing to pay you for your missions, give you food and board, and release the demons in our keeping." Pein said abruptly, drawing the astonished gazes of the Akatsuki. Well, Itachi just raised an eyebrow at him but you get the point.

"Leader-sama-" Konan started.

"Hm. I don't know. It sounds good and all but I can get food and board anywhere. My father is the king of demons so money means nothing to me. How about this? You provide all that you said and you will give me one day a week off. In return I will do missions for you and I will prevent the demons from killing you when you release them." Naruto said the last with dark amusement in his eyes.

"How do we know you're telling the truth, un?" Deidara asked.

Naruto smirked, his fangs showing. "Because unlike humans, demons don't lie. We twist our words so that you misinterpret it but we never lie."

"Then you will prevent the demons from causing us any kind of harm. And you must do missions with a partner." Pein said.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. You have a deal."

Pein nodded. "Orochimaru, you are a part of the Akatsuki again. You know where your old room is. Sasori, Deidara, lead Uchiha-san and Yakushi-san to their rooms. Uzumaki-san...do you have a preference for a room."

"Soundproof. Medium sized. Room for weapons, books, and other things." Naruto said, his eyes bored.

Pein nodded. "Hidan, Itachi, lead Uzumaki-san to his room, it's by your rooms."

Naruto followed the two into the dark hallway. They were silent for a while until Naruto asked "What do you do for fun around here?"

Itachi didn't bother answering and Hidan shrugged. "We all do our own thing. We don't even gather except for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and meetings."

"Well, what do you do?" Naruto questioned.

Hidan grinned. "I worship the almighty Jashin-sama."

Naruto rubbed his chin. "Jashin...I've heard that name somewhere."

"Not surprising. Everyone should know of the greatness of Jashin." Hidan exclaimed. Itachi raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He had always thought the Jashinist was insane with his self mutilating rituals and his constant talk about the 'Almighty Jashin'.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Aha! I remember now. That demon loser with a god complex that looked like a goat with red eyes. That bastard isn't a god. He's a demon that feeds off of pain and death. And Tou-san still kicked his ass. Jashin is one masochistic fuck but Tou-san made him scream for mercy."

Hidan's purple eyes were wide. "Impossible. You speak blasphemy."

Naruto gave him a bored look. "I told you demons don't lie. I watched Jashin beg. He had the nerve to call Tou-san weak because he had been sealed for so long. Jashin doesn't even have a tail. The number of tails a demon have reflect their power. In other words, he's weak."

"Well...where are your tails? You're weak too if you don't have any." Hidan yelled.

Naruto smirked, rubbing his ear from the loud noise. "Defensive much? I make my tails into seals because it's inconvenient to have all seven of them waving around."

Hidan was gaping. "Are you fucking serious? Seven? Me and Kakuzu fought the seven tailed jinchūriki and it was fucking hard. Are you telling me you're that you're that strong?"

"I'm stronger than the jinchūriki but not the demon. Biju are on a whole other level. A jinchūriki is still human and can't channel that much demon chakra without damaging their body. I am a demon and can use all my chakra. And I'm just stronger than a human, period."

They stopped at a door and opened it. Naruto walked in and looked around. "This room is soundproof?"

The two Akatsuki members nodded. Naruto smiled a truly evil smile that made them shiver unconsciously. "Perfect." he smirked.

"Any reason why you want a soundproofed room?" Hidan asked.

Naruto pulled off his weapon's pouch and haori. "Let's just say that some of the things I do for fun are...loud."

He practically purred the last word with such sadism that Hidan's eyes widened. Then Naruto smiled, showing fangs. "Good night, humans."

They left the room and left Naruto alone. "That is one creepy fucker." Hidan said. "You never said that he was so damn...bloody thirsty."

"He wasn't like that before." Itachi said simply before he turned and went to his room.

Hidan raised a silver eyebrow. 'I think I touched a nerve.' he thought before he went to his room, about to do another ritual. No matter what the blaspheming bastard said, he would never stop worshiping the almighty Jashin-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Hints of Oro/Naru, Rated M stuff.**

Chapter 2

Everyone looked up when Naruto walked in. He didn't really seem to be in a good mood so everyone slowly backed away. "Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto fixed Orochimaru with a red glare. "No. _He's_ starting to bother me. I'm leaving for the day."

"Are you sure? We could just-"

"No. It's not working. You're starting to bore me. And face it, you're old."

The others were puzzled by this conversation. Orochimaru scowled. "I am not old. And how dare you say I bore you. Like I'm a play toy."

Naruto cast him a look full of boredom. "That's because you are. You're a play toy for my amusement and when it gets to the point where I have to fake an orgasm because I'm so bored, then it's time for a change."

'What in hell?' They thought. Orochimaru and Naruto had sex?

Itachi was shaking with rage. That snake had touched Naruto. Itachi swore that he would cut off both arms next time instead of just one.

"What will you do without me Naruto? No one else will deal with your sadistic pleasures." Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto tittered. "Orochimaru of the Sannin, acting like a scorned woman. Hm, it's an interesting sight. Oro-chan, I'm a kitsune. Not just a kitsune but prince of kitsune. Kitsune specialize in illusions, trickery, and seduction. I can get a harem of women and men, human or demon, just by giving them a look. Finding someone to amuse me for a while should be no problem."

Sasuke looked sick at the person, no creature, that Naruto had become.

Orochimaru growled. "You'll regret this."

Naruto's red eyes turned hard. "I think you forget, Oro-chan, which of us is the human." In a matter of seconds, Naruto was in front of Orochimaru, tracing a claw over his jugular. "Should I remind you?"

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. He couldn't say the wrong thing or Naruto would surely kill him. And he would do it painfully. No amount of tricks would help him because, as Naruto had stated before, kitsune specialized in trickery, and he was the prince of kitsune.

Naruto withdrew his hand and gave Orochimaru a smirk. "Good, you understand where you now stand. I'll be back in the morning." He left the base, leaving the others staring after him.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru regained his composure. "That, is what happens when a person who has a pure heart is tainted with darkness."

Itachi frowned. "Explain."

Orochimaru smirked. "Why so interested, Itachi-kun?"

Pein interrupted, "We need to know the cause of this...transformation."

"Very well. I suppose the beginning of the taint was when our dear Sasuke-kun betrayed Naruto. He was Naruto-kun's first friend and the first person he trusted. To have his best friend try to kill him left a deep scar. Then when he was brought back to the village, his teammate blamed him for not bringing Sasuke-kun back."

"That couldn't have been all. He had other friends." Sasuke said, trying to ignore the guilt.

"It wasn't. The council decided that for the 'safety of the village' they should tell the younger generation about Naruto being a jinchūriki. So they announced it and his other friends shunned him, some because they were afraid of him, some because they had lost family to the Kyuubi, and others because they felt betrayed that he didn't tell them.

"So he withdrew further from society because of the loneliness and the hate the villagers felt for him. Having no more ties or bonds, he decided to leave the village. He traveled in the wilderness for a year at least. I believe he told me that he communicated with Kyuubi often during this time. He also relied heavily on his instincts. Over time the bond between prisoner and jailer became one of father and son. Naruto, still being himself, wanted to help his 'father' by giving him his own body. He never told me what kind of ritual it was but he told me it was one that transferred a spirit to a body permanently. The body would take on the features of the spirit, so it would be like the spirits own body.

"But there was the problem of Naruto dying if he performed the ritual and they didn't want that. So Kyuubi decided to give Naruto enough yoki that he would still live through the ritual. Naruto performed the ritual perfectly. Kyuubi received his body and Naruto lived. However there was a side effect. All of the yoki transformed him into a demon. This wouldn't have been a problem, as Naruto would have still been himself. But Naruto had darkness buried deep inside his heart. The betrayal from his friends, the anger towards the village, the anger from his childhood, the yoki latched onto that. It converted him into a creature that was pure evil. And nothing is worse than a pure person who has been pushed into darkness.

"He was actually worse than he was now. Luckily Kyuubi was there and Naruto will always love Kyuubi, as much as he can when he's evil. Kyuubi got him to correct most of his behavior. Kyuubi went back to Makai, taking Naruto with him for a while. Then he brought Naruto back to this realm and left him to survive on his own. Kyuubi still visits him every now and then to make sure that he's acting right. Well anyway, Naruto decided to go on a killing spree in the Land of Rice. As Otokage, I had to see who was causing such a ruckus. Imagine my surprise when I found Naruto."

Flashback

Orochimaru walked up in the field of bloody civilians. Some of them looked like they were ripped apart by a animal while others looked like they were eaten. He would have believed it was an animal if it wasn't for the report he received from one of his dying ninja.

"_He looked like a demon, Orochimaru-sama. No, he was worse. He was pure evil. He was a monster."_

Orochimaru stopped as he saw the demon that everyone was talking about. He was perfect. He looked angelic. He looked fragile and beautiful. But he was covered in blood. Gore was in his hair and blood was on his lips. Blood that was not his own dripped off his claws. He was blond, with red eyes, tan skin, and he also had...whisker marks.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Orochimaru whispered in disbelief.

The blond demon looked up from his meal, licking his fingers with a smirk. "Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. I forgot this was your territory. Ah well, it makes this much more satisfying."

"Have you finally been possessed by Kyuubi?" Orochimaru hissed.

Naruto's smirk grew wider. "Actually, Tou-san and I no longer share a body. He went back to Makai months ago while I decided to stay in this hell hole. But humans are so interesting. I love hearing them scream."

Orochimaru was shocked. This was Naruto, the naive brat he had tried to kill so long ago. The brat who tried to keep Sasuke in the village. He had become...this. "What will it take to get you to stop?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought. "Entertain me."

"How?" Orochimaru asked.

"Fuck me."

"What?" Orochimaru hissed.

"It shouldn't be too hard for you. You like younger boys, right? I'll look like this for centuries. All I require you to do is satisfy me sexually and to let me torture and kill some people every now and then."

Orochimaru scanned the blond over, looking for a sign of a lie. Nothing but dark amusement was reflected in those red eyes.

"Deal." Orochimaru would admit that he had been attracted to the blond for a while but his loud nature had been repulsive and Sasuke had been a much appetizing target. Now here he was even more beautiful than before and asking him to fuck him.

"Smart, Oro-chan. We can start when we get back to Oto."

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

Naruto looked back at him. "When I was human, I held affection with him. When I first became a demon I hated him. Intensely. Now...I feel nothing for him."

For the first time for since ever, Naruto was calm and sure. Orochimaru believed that for a moment, just a moment, that Naruto was back to himself. Then Naruto grimaced and held his head. "My human heart is messing with my thoughts. It's bothersome. Come on, I need you to fuck my brains out. I need to forget."

Flashback end

"That's how we met and he's been living with me ever since." Orochimaru finished.

"I thought you had killed the one who did those massacres." Kabuto said. Then he paused. "Wait, you asked for more people for experiments yet you never performed any. They all were killed. Was that Naruto-kun?"

"Why did you never tell me?" Sasuke asked angrily, his Sharingun spinning wildly.

"Yes, that was Naruto-kun. I didn't tell you because, one, you're my subordinate, and two, I just told you how horrible he was back then."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "And how the hell is he different now?" The rest of the Akatsuki had to agree that they were wondering that too.

"He used to kill every day and for no reason. He also had split personality problems. Now he kills and sates his lust once every week. He also doesn't kill without a reason any other day. Unless he's just really pissed off."

"And that's so much better, un." Deidara said sarcastically.

Orochimaru shrugged. "There's nothing to be done. He said something in passing about finding a mate but he also said it could take centuries. It's the only way to solve his insatiable lust."

"But there's no way to solve his blood lust?" Itachi asked. "Is there no way to make him the way he was before?"

Orochimaru sighed, looking worn. "I've been researching it. I have theories but at this point they seem useless. This requires more study."

"What is Uzumaki-san doing now?" Konan asked.

"Knowing Naruto...he's probably finding a couple of sex partners."

Naruto walked through the crowd, ignoring the pounding music that was hurting his ears. Around his neck was a collar, telling his love for bondage, threesomes, women, men, and sadism. Naruto smirked as he saw a woman with a collar that said that she liked threesomes, bondage, and masochism. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello, angel. How about you and me grab another partner and take this party upstairs." Naruto breathed huskily in her ear.

The woman's breath caught as she looked over her shoulder. The blonde teen, no angel, looked beautiful. Ethereal. There was no way he could be real. His eyes were sapphire blue. They were amazing.

"Yeah." she whispered, ignoring her instincts that were telling her to run. This was a predator, they told her. But she was captivated by those beautiful eyes. The teen smiled.

"Follow me, angel."

Naruto dragged a finger along the woman's torn breast. He licked the blood off with a blissful expression. The woman's dead body hung from the chains on the bed. The black haired man was lying in the bathroom doorway, dead. They both had chunks of flesh missing. The man's blood flowed across the floor and the woman's blood soaked the bed. Naruto gave the woman's nipple one last suck and decided to leave. He had been satisfied and he felt better than he had in ages.

Naruto went back to the base. He walked through the hallways, planning to take a shower then go to bed. He stopped as he saw Itachi.

Itachi withheld his grimace. Naruto was covered in blood. His mouth, his hands, his clothes. It seemed that his hair had escaped the bloodbath though. He stopped in front of Naruto.

"We have a mission tomorrow." he said in monotone.

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "What kind?"

"Assassination."

Naruto grinned. "Excellent."

Itachi just 'hn'ed then walked away to his room. Naruto stared after him then shrugged. He would never understand the elder Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 3

Naruto walked into the dining room the next morning in an exceptionally good mood. The human part of him hadn't bothered him with bothersome feelings of guilt and he had been satisfied enough to last the week. And he was killing someone today.

They were immediately wary as they noticed the blond come in with a smile that no doubt meant pain for the person he was thinking of.

"So how did your night go?" Orochimaru asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What you're really asking is, am I coming back to you. The answer is no. It was excellent. Now, don't make me go into detail. It's bad for everyone's digestion. If you really must know, use your imagination."

Orochimaru looked pissed. Itachi finished his breakfast and gestured to Naruto to follow him. They left the base and Itachi handed Naruto an Akatsuki cloak and straw hat. Naruto slipped them both on. Only Naruto's red eyes were visible.

They traveled for most of the day and reached their destination in Rock Country. Their target was located in Iwa. They waited patiently as the target left the bar. They dropped silently from the roof as the target went down an alley. Itachi was about to kill the man silently and quickly but Naruto got to the man before him.

Naruto ripped the man's lung out. The man died slowly and painfully, unable to even scream as the red eyed demon stood over him, licking his fingers clean of blood as if it was a treat. The man's life faded and Naruto smirked, flicking the extra blood from his claws.

"Mission complete." Naruto said, amusement clear in his voice.

"That was unnecessary." Itachi said.

"But it was fun. And the mission is complete anyway." Naruto said.

"You don't feel any guilt." 

"Nope. That's a human emotion."

"You used to be human."

"And it was a weakness." Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment.

"You weren't weak. You were stronger because of your emotions."

Naruto gazed over the Uchiha in amusement. "I think I understand now. Before Sasuke left, I always felt a presence following me. But the person never did anything, just watched. That was you. You fell in love with my human self, didn't you?"

"Naruto-kun...this isn't you." Itachi whispered.

Naruto smirked. "This is me. 100%. Get use to it, Tachi-kun. The old Naruto is dead and gone. The one you love no longer exists."

The two had went back to the base in silence. When they arrived, Naruto went to his room and Itachi went to their private library to do some research. He needed to find out if there was a way to bring Naruto back. He still remembered what Naruto had said two days ago.

'_He's starting to bother me._ What did that mean? Did he mean a person? Or was it Naruto, the human Naruto? My Naruto?' Itachi was determined to save the boy that had brought him out of his own darkness. The boy who's very presence used to bring him peace.

'I will save you, Naruto-kun.' Itachi vowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 4

Naruto sat in his room, frowning. The Uchiha, no Itachi, he reminded himself bitterly, was a problem. He was stirring disturbing feelings. Lust was something he was not a stranger to but to actually feel it for a person was new. To actually desire something besides destruction and blood was disturbing. His eyes narrowed. It had to be his human heart. There was no other explanation. There was no doubt that his human self had loved Itachi as well, though they had only met once. It was irritating to have to deal with the warm feelings that sprung up when he was around him. While he wanted to kill the bothersome Uchiha, his human self had enough influence to stop him.

Naruto picked up his naginata, deciding that he would go hunting. He frowned. He was even starting to change his diet. This was bothersome.

Itachi walked through the forest, the moonlight the only light. He had foregone his Akatsuki cloak. He stopped as he came to a clearing with someone in it. It was Naruto. He was doing katas with his naginata. He was not wearing his haori, letting his lean, tan arms show. For a moment, Itachi let himself imagine that it was Naruto, his Naruto, instead of the demon that had replaced him. Then Naruto stopped his katas and turned to look at him with those eyes as red as blood.

"Tachi-kun, come to take a stroll in the moonlight? Or did you come looking for me?" Naruto asked mockingly.

Itachi ignored the question, choosing to look up at the moon instead.

Naruto waited for Itachi to say something. Suddenly the stoic Uchiha asked "Why do you exist?"

"What?" Naruto asked, truly shocked.

"What are your dreams? Why do you live?"

Naruto impaled his naginata in the ground, his grip on his naginata tightening. For a moment, flashes of his human self shouting that he would be Hokage someday went through his mind. Then he remembered crying at night, wanting someone to love him for himself. Naruto shook his head.

"I have many dreams. Right now I'll settle for causing death and I live for my own satisfaction."

Itachi still didn't look at him. "I have a different reason to live. I'll make your dreams come true."

"How? If I asked you to destroy Konoha would you do it? If I asked you to murder Sasuke, would you?" Naruto said, feeling sadistic pleasure in watching Itachi so hesitant.

Itachi's jet black eyes drifted to meet his. "If you asked."

Naruto was shocked, though he didn't show it. He turned on his heel and left, taking his naginata with him. Itachi Uchiha...

Itachi sighed as the blond left the clearing. He had been hoping to get a reaction. Though he had been watching the blond, even if he hadn't noticed, and he had noticed his reaction when he asked about his dream. He had hesitated and his eyes had filled with pain. The real Naruto was there. He just needed to bring him out.

It had been two weeks since that encounter. Naruto had acted like his sadistic self, more sadistic if possible. He never called anyone by their name, referring to them as human. It was if Naruto was determined to totally separate himself from his humanity. Naruto was gone on his day off when Orochimaru walked into the dining room.

"I have a theory on how to turn Naruto-kun back to himself."

Everyone's attention turned to him. "What is it?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I believe this...persona is fueled by the pain and darkness in Naruto's heart. If it were removed, he might change back."

"How?" Itachi asked.

"By helping him him get over it. For example, he feels betrayed by his friends. He would have to either accept these feelings or resolve his friendship with them. That means that Sasuke-kun will have to patch up his friendship with Naruto-kun. Or at least make it clear that he feels remorse."

"Oh hell, Jashin save us. We all know that Uchiha's are emotional retards. He might just piss Blondie off." Hidan muttered. The rest of the Akatsuki were nodding and found themselves under two Uchiha glares.

"All Sasuke-kun has to do is tell Naruto-san that he's sorry." Tobi chirped.

"That won't work, un. Words mean nothing." Deidara said.

"But Naruto-san is a demon right? Then he can tell if Sasuke-kun is telling the truth. If Sasuke-kun tells Naruto-san the truth, he may act like he thinks nothing of his words but he won't be able to deny how sincere Sasuke-kun was and deep down he will forgive him."

They stared at Tobi in amazement. That was brilliant.

"There's still the fact that Uchiha is a social retard." Kakuzu said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I'll talk to Naruto tomorrow."

Naruto was in his room the next night. He was meditating. This was the only time he was able to be calm enough to calm the raging fires of the yoki in him. There was a knock on the door. He stood off the bed and went to open the door. He saw Sasuke standing there, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Sasuke, you've finally come to visit. Tell me, what's the occasion?"

Sasuke frowned. "I'm here to apologize."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For the Valley of the End." Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I don't care. I discarded any feelings of betrayal and friendship when I turned into a demon."

Sasuke locked gazes with him, looking straight into his fiery red eyes. "I still apologize. You were, are, my best friend, and I betrayed you. All because I wanted power. To get revenge. In my lust for power, I hurt you, almost killed you, my best friend. You tried to stop me. I didn't listen. And even after you became a demon, you didn't betray me."

Naruto ignored the twinge of joy from his human heart. "I don't know what you mean, Uchiha."

"Orochimaru told me how you refused to tell him how to move his spirit to a body permanently. He could have used it to take my body permanently. Yet you didn't."

Naruto scoffed. "I didn't do that because of you. I did it because it's a demon art that shouldn't be used by foolish humans. I don't care about your weak apologies." Naruto shut the door in his face. He leaned against the door, clutching his chest. 'Damn those Uchiha's. They always stir reactions from my human half.' Naruto cursed.

Sasuke walked slowly down the hallway. He had to admit that now that he'd apologized and let Naruto know how much he meant to him, he felt much better. He had seen, for just a moment, Naruto's eyes flash sapphire blue. His best friend was still there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 5

Naruto paused in his eating and everyone looked at him curiously as he sniffed the air.

There was a poof of smoke and they watched as a man walked out of the smoke. He had long red hair, dark tan skin, deep whisker marks, and red eyes like Naruto's but with slits for pupils. The man wore a red haori, red undershirt, and red hakama with black boots. On the back of the haori was a nine tailed fox stitched in black.

"Tou-san." Naruto said as he stood and bowed. The Akatsuki were amazed. This was the first sign of respect that they'd seen from him.

Kyuubi smiled. "Naruto-kun. Have you been behaving?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Does cutting down on the number of people I kill and living with humans count as behaving?"

Kyuubi sighed. "It'll do. Even if they're ex-demon hunters. But that's not why I'm here."

Naruto looked confused. "Why are you here then?"

"Kit, I'm worried about your out of control lust and sadism. Did you know even demon bitches don't want to be with you? But imagine my surprise when they said, 'we couldn't resist those gorgeous blue eyes'."

Naruto shrugged. "Red eyes make people fear me. I use a genjutsu to make them look blue. But only when I'm seducing someone."

Kyuubi sighed. "Kit, you need to find a mate soon."

Naruto snorted. "If you find a demon that can entertain me for a few centuries, tell me."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "What about a human? You said that they entertain you."

The humans didn't know how to describe it but for a moment it seemed like Naruto's eyes became darker. Then they became their bloody red again. "No way. Humans are fragile and have a short lifespan. And they get old. I don't want to be stuck with a wrinkly flesh bag."

"So there's no one who captures your interest." Kyuubi teased.

They could have sworn that they saw a faint red blush on Naruto's cheeks before he scoffed. "No one."

Kyuubi smirked, knowing that the human Naruto had liked Itachi and that the demon Naruto couldn't ignore it.

"So you have no interests in anyone? No one from your human life?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto's eyes widened just minimally. "No one. I would rather die." he said, his eyes hard.

The Akatsuki and Orochimaru's group were shocked by his reaction. Did he really oppose the idea of a mate so badly.

"Besides, my human self is dead and gone. Any feelings he had, I don't feel them." Naruto continued.

Kyuubi shook his head in disagreement. "If you believe that, Kit. But I would like you to try harder. If this gets out of hand, I'll have to take you back to Makai."

Now Naruto looked horrified. Ignoring Naruto's expression, Kyuubi continued "It'll be for the good of your sanity. I would hate to have to kill you because you've lost your reasoning skills and become like Shukaku."

Naruto glared. "He's insane. I would never become like that."

Kyuubi sighed. "You have your reasoning skills and you're second only to me in cunning and creativity. But you're mentally unbalanced and that makes you more dangerous than Shukaku. The other demons in Makai insist that I do something about you. I refused of course but they'll still try to settle it themselves if they feel that you're too much of a hazard. You may be able to defeat them but do you want to spend your eternity hunted by other demons?"

Naruto sighed. "What do you suggest then, Tou-san?"

The humans were shocked that Naruto was asking advice. But it had already been proved that Kyuubi got different treatment from others.

"I suggest that you find someone that you find a powerful human that you can tolerate. You can't expect everyone to be as strong as you."

Naruto grimaced. "Yes, Tou-san."

Kyuubi turned to the others. "I've decided to give you a pardon since you plan to set the demons in captivity free. But some of the demons may not be so forgiving. Of course there is one way for them to leave you alone."

Kyuubi glanced at Naruto and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No."

Kyuubi sighed. "Well, there goes that idea. You're not stable enough anyway."

Kyuubi disappeared in a flash of red light. Naruto left the dining room, calling to Itachi hurry up so that they could go on their mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 6

Naruto was sulking while they were on their mission. "Is it so bad to get a mate?" Itachi asked, getting tired of his pouting. It was making him want to comfort him when he knew that this wasn't the real Naruto.

"Hell yes, it's bad. I can't stick to one sexual partner. Not only will I die of boredom but I can't kill my mate because the pain will drive me insane. I'll be way worse than Shukaku." he whined.

"You'll turn out that way anyway if you don't get a mate." Itachi reminded him.

Naruto growled. "It's not fair. Mating is not going to change me so why should I do it anyway?"

"Having an emotional connection with someone changes people."

Naruto snorted. "I won't change."

"You will if you love someone. Love can make even the most powerful being bow before its might."

"What are you gonna do? Make me fall in love with you and save my poor, evil soul?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Itachi pulled Naruto closer, for once catching the blond off guard. He kissed him sweetly, for a moment making the blond forget his blood lust. Though Itachi didn't see it, for a moment, Naruto's eyes flashed sapphire blue before turning back bloody red.

Itachi pulled away. "That's exactly what I plan." he murmured softly. "Even if it kills me."

Naruto's eyes glowed angry red. "Let's see if I can arrange that." he said. He flexed his claws, preparing to skewer the Uchiha. But he wasn't ready for the immense pain racking his chest. His heart. Naruto dropped to his knees, panting as he clutched his chest. Itachi dropped to his knees next to him, trying to see what was wrong with him.

Naruto groaned, his hair in his face. Unknown to him, his eyes had flashed sapphire blue when the pain racked his body. A grimace crossed his perfect lips. 'Damn my human heart. It interferes again.'

He stood, recomposing himself. Itachi stood as well, his face emotionless. "Let's just finish this mission." Naruto muttered darkly.

Itachi nodded in agreement and the continued to the Land of Tea where their target resided.

Itachi watched the blonde demon curiously. Naruto hardly ever showed signs of pain and he had never seen him injured. What had been so painful that it made him forgo his attempt to kill him. He had clutched his heart.

'The question is, what caused the pain? Is the real Naruto regaining control?'

Itachi grimaced as Naruto was more sadistic than usual in the assassination of their target. No, the real Naruto was not quite back. If anything, the demon Naruto was dead set on ignoring his conscience and squishing it in the furthest corner of his mind.

They were now heading back to base. They had not said a word to each other since their conversation from before. Naruto paused as he smelled the air. Itachi felt a faint sense of dread as Naruto's lips turned into a faint smirk.

Itachi could sense the 4 chakra signatures now. Itachi watched as the 4 Konoha nin, 2 of them Naruto's former teammates, landed in the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 7

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto's smirk grew wider, though the only thing they could see was his glowing red eyes because of the high collar of the Akatsuki cloak. "Hello, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted mockingly.

"Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama has ordered you to come back to the village." the brown haired one said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would I want to do that? So I can be shunned by my so called _friends_." he hissed the last word.

"Naruto, we're sorry but we were just shocked. Everyone misses you, we need you."

Naruto snorted. "Apologies are for the weak. I have no need for them. I would like nothing more than to see Konoha burn, you along with it."

"Naruto why are you with Itachi? Are you apart of the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto chuckled. "What was your first clue? The cloak? The ring? The hat? Or the nail polish?"

Kakashi's face looked sorrowful even under his mask. "Naruto...why?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Because of Konoha. It has been the source of my torment since my birth. Even now it haunts me. Every villager hates me and when I needed my _friends _the most, they abandoned me. When I finally left, the village celebrated, and don't deny it. Isn't it ironic that the creature they claimed to be a heartless demon was the only support I had during that time and after I left the village?" A faint smirk turned Naruto's lips. "I dream of the day I burn Konoha to the ground. And I hear my _friends _scream. Even my human heart won't stop me."

They stared wide eye at him, well except the black haired kid. Who just kept smiling.

"Who are the replacements anyway? I should at least know who I kill." Naruto said gesturing to the black haired kid that looked like Sasuke and the brown haired man.

"I am Yamato." the brown haired man said.

"I'm Sai." the black haired kid said, the fake smile firmly on his face.

Naruto pulled off his cloak. "Itachi-kun, are you going to help or will you just go ahead to base?"

"Leader-sama will not approve." Itachi warned.

Naruto waved him off. "Don't worry." He licked his lips, flashing his fangs. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Itachi sighed and backed away into the shadows, none of them knowing he was still there.

Sakura was nearly crying, tears filling her emerald green eyes. "Please Naruto, we don't want to fight you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You either die by not fighting or fight me and die. Take a pick." 

Kakashi sighed, pulling a kunai from his pack. "You aren't human anymore, are you?"

Naruto shook his head, loose strands from his hair brushing his face. "No, and you should remember that."

Naruto suddenly rushed forward at an incredible speed. Sakura hurriedly punched the ground and Naruto leaped up. A crater formed in the ground.

"I'm not weak anymore." Sakura growled as she faced her former teammate.

"Good, it makes it all the more satisfying when I kill you." he purred as he landed a few meters away. He charged her again, his claws at the ready. He dodged her fist and clawed her side.

"Too slow." he said as she bled through her side. She tried to heal it but dark purple chakra leaked from the wound.

"Why can't I heal it?" she gasped in pain.

Naruto smirked. "Yoki is poisonous to a human body. Right now it's burning the wound and healing it over and over." he said and he watched as she dropped to her knees.

He turned to Kakashi. "Well, Kakashi-sensei, it's time that the student surpasses the master."

Kakashi grimaced as he began forming hand signs. "I'm sorry, Naruto. **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu**."

Naruto rapidly began forming hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**."

Kakashi gasped as his former student countered his fire dragon with a water dragon formed out of the water vapor.

'It takes skill to actually be able to use a water jutsu without a nearby water source.' Kakashi thought as he lifted up his hitae-ate, revealing the Sharingun eye, and made the hand signs for his signature jutsu. He knew that he wouldn't be able to match Naruto in close combat so his only hope were jutsu.

"**Lightning Blade**." Kakashi shouted as he charged at Naruto.

Most wouldn't have been able to stop this. But Naruto wasn't most. He stopped Kakashi's lightning blade as easily as Itachi had stopped Sasuke's Chidori. Kakashi felt apprehensive as those bloody red eyes looked at him and a lazy, amused smirk turned his lips.

"It's only fitting that you die by your sensei's jutsu, ne?" Naruto said mockingly as a Rasengun swirled in his free hand.

Kakashi's last thought before the Rasengun drilled into his stomach was 'Sensei...he mastered it. I'm...proud.' He faded into unconsciousness.

Naruto flicked Kakashi and Sakura's blood off his hand before his gaze fixed on Sai and Yamato.

Sai had already pulled out his scroll and was sketched two lions that came to life as soon as they were finished.

Naruto unsealed his naginata from his arm and gracefully dispatched the lions by beheading them. "Is that all? I'm disappointed if this is all Konoha has to offer now." Naruto said mockingly.

"You know, Sakura told me about the bonds she had with you and your other teammate, what was his name? Oh yes, Sasuke. She told me how she sought to keep the bond she had with you two. It makes me wonder if you actually treasure that bond or if you truly don't care." Sai said.

Naruto scoffed. "As if. I don't want a bond with her or that useless Uchiha."

Sai smiled. "All of your friends told me many stories of how you were before. They truly treasure their bonds with you. It makes me want to save that bond, no matter the cost."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his pupils growing smaller. "What bonds? Those bonds were broken when they abandoned me."

Itachi was watching the battle from the shadows. He noticed Yamato and recognized him. The Wood Style User, experiment of Orochimaru. Itachi saw him moving his hands together. Itachi's eyes widened. He knew that the Shodaime had the power to control Biju because of his wood style bloodline. He didn't know if it worked on all demons but he couldn't let Naruto be captured. He threw a kunai knife at Yamato, who stopped to dodge the kunai. Naruto's attention was drawn that way and he snarled as he finally recognized Yamato.

"Yamato of the Wood Style Bloodline. The only one to survive Oro-chan's experiments. Now that I know that, I definitely will kill you."

Naruto rushed at the man, nimbly dodging the trees that sprouted up. Yamato desperately tried to seal Naruto again but Naruto stabbed him in the stomach with his naginata, channeling his yoki into it. Naruto gave a smirk of satisfaction as the man collapsed on the ground.

"Even if you could muster the strength to form hand signs, the yoki will screw up your chakra coils, making it impossible to perform jutsu."

Naruto's eyes widened and he leaped aside as two ink gargoyles tried to take a bite out of his flesh. They did manage to bite his hand. The bite healed immediately.

"Interesting, human. But I will wipe you out." Naruto made some quick hand signs. "**Wind Style: Wind Scythe.**" he called as he pointed his hands in Sai's direction. The gargoyles were cut to pieces and dissolved into ink while Sai was cut by the wind scythes. Sai groaned as Naruto stepped over the ink and stood over his body.

"Weak. Not even a challenge. Itachi-san, let's go back to base. They'll die within the next minute."

Itachi leaped down from his tree with the grace of a panther, not surprised that Naruto had sensed him. Naruto picked up his cloak and hat and was about to follow him when he heard a soft whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 8

Naruto scowled and turned to the dying cherry blossom. "What did you say?" he asked dangerously.

Sakura gasped from the pain and whispered "I said...we love you, Naruto. We deserve this but...we are sorry...that you became this. Even now...all I want is your forgiveness."

Naruto stared, stunned, showing a surprising amount of emotion. Sakura closed her eyes and fell into oblivion before he could answer.

Naruto felt salty water leaking from his eyes. He reached up and touched it, his heart aching. "What is this human emotion?" he murmured as they continued leaking. It was worse than his human heart's yearning for Itachi and almost as bad as his human heart's fear of Itachi's death.

A raindrop fell from the sky. Then another. Then another. Itachi watched as the supposed bloodthirsty demon cried, confused about is feelings. Itachi walked towards the blond slowly, unsure of his reaction. To his shock, one eye was red while the other was sapphire blue.

"Why?" the blond asked.

Itachi tilted his head in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why did you try so long? I was so lost...so lost." he whispered. "The darkness had consumed me and the pain was too much. I couldn't overpower my dark half. Why did you try even when it looked hopeless."

Itachi knew that his answer would determine if Naruto regained himself, or if he stayed in the darkness. "I tried because that's what a person is willing to do for the one the love, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eye widened and his red eye turned blue. "Itachi." he breathed. He buried his face in his chest, not believing that after so long, he was finally free. Free to love. Free to get redemption. Redemption for...

"My friends. Sakura, Kakashi." Naruto turned around and to his horror, the rain was washing away the blood from the team's cold, pale bodies. "No. No, no."

"Naruto..." Itachi watched in astonishment as Naruto summoned his chakra, glowing a violet color.

-Naruto's Mind scape-

The dark Naruto smirked at Naruto from behind the bars of his cage. "Why should I give you chakra?"

Naruto's eyes hardened. "This is my body, my chakra. You _will _let go of your influence on my chakra and you _will _allow me to my friends and those other two."

"Save your friends? Why? They caused you pain! Don't you want revenge?" the dark Naruto yelled, his voice echoing in the mind scape.

"Because everyone deserves forgiveness. Even you."

Dark Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. "Me?"

Naruto nodded. "You may have caused me pain and grief but in the end, you are a part of myself and I should forgive you. I forgive you, because you are the darkest parts of me."

Dark Naruto scoffed. "You are naive, my human half. But take the chakra, and don't bother me again."

Naruto was shoved out of the mind scape. Dark Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe my human half isn't so weak." He transformed into twelve year old human Naruto. 'Now that he has reconciled and accepted his dark side, I am no longer needed. Good luck, my human heart.' The Dark Naruto faded, leaving the mind scape empty.

-Outside with Naruto and Itachi-

Naruto channeled the violet chakra into his hands. He focused on healing and the violet turned pale lavender. He held his hands in the air as he shouted "**Angelic Arts: Heaven's Hands**."

Itachi watched as the chakra washed over everything, including himself. He felt refreshed, and more at peace than he had in a long time. The barren landscape was restored as the soil became fertile and trees sprouted from the ground. He watched as the wounds of Team 7 healed and their breathing became steadier. Sakura stirred first.

"Naruto." she murmured in astonishment, seeing his eyes their pure sapphire blue again.

"Sakura. I forgive you and everyone else. Tell them that I'm sorry but I'm not coming back to Konoha. But I feel more at peace than I have in a long time." Naruto said.

Tears leaked from Sakura's eyes but she nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Naruto. Have a good life and watch over Sasuke." 

Naruto smiled a little. "I can't let the teme get into too much trouble, can I?"

Naruto walked away, Itachi at his side.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 9

-Three days later in Konoha-

"What?" Tsunade exclaimed in surprise.

"We saw Naruto. At first he wiped us all out. But when we woke up we were healed, and he was gone." Kakashi said, for once not reading his orange book.

"Tsunade-sama, I saw Naruto. When I woke up, he was still there. He was still a demon but he was Naruto, our Naruto. He told us that he forgives us and that he's not coming back to Konoha. He feels more at peace." Sakura said.

Tsunade sighed. "As much as I want to see the blond gaki, I'm glad that he's safe. Sakura, inform Naruto's friends about this. Kakashi, you tell Iruka. I'll tell Jiraiya."

Kakashi eye smiled. "They'll be glad that Naruto finally found some peace."

Tsunade smiled and looked out the window at the Hokage Monument. "And he'll have peace as long as I'm Hokage. And I don't plan on stepping down any time soon."

-With Itachi and Naruto-kun

Naruto followed Itachi hesitantly, his cloak and hat on. They walked into the dining room. Deidara was running around trying to get away from Tobi. Naruto had only a seconds warning before Deidara crashed into him.

Naruto fell on the floor and his eyes closed and rubbing his head. Deidara was doing the same thing. When he looked up to see who he crashed into he could only say "Oh shit, un." he was sure that Naruto was going to kill him. He didn't even like being touched, let alone crashed into.

Naruto stood and held out his hand. "I'm sorry, Deidara. I should have watched where I was going."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Did Naruto just apologize? And call Deidara by name? And admit a fault? What the hell?

"Uh, it's my fault, un. You're not mad, are you?" Deidara asked nervously. Naruto shook his head slowly, his hat still on. "I suppose it's my fault that you have that kind of reaction. I should actually apologize to you all."

Naruto pulled off his hat, showing that he still looked the same. But they were instantly drawn to his sapphire eyes.

"Dobe?" Sasuke whispered in disbelief.

Naruto smiled. "Of course, teme."

Sasuke leaped from his seat and crushed Naruto in a hug. Naruto froze, not knowing how to react. The Akatsuki froze, waiting for Naruto to snap. To their surprise he just awkwardly patted the taller man on the back. "Missed you, too, teme."

"How did you transform back into yourself?" Pein asked.

Naruto looked like he didn't feel like telling the story, sickened by the near death of his friends, so Itachi told the story. By the end of the tale, they just stared in silence.

"Hm. Interesting." Orochimaru hissed as he grabbed Naruto's jaw and turned it this way and that. Naruto looked he was restraining himself and everyone was surprised when his arm that was connected to the hand touching Naruto was hacked off by a sword. Orochimaru hissed and shushined to his labs.

Everyone looked at Itachi as he sealed away his Anbu sword. "Hn. He touched Naruto."

Everyone sweat dropped. A bit extreme? Itachi draped an arm over Naruto's shoulder. He was about to lead Naruto away when Naruto turned around and said "One more thing. As a way to apologize for my...dark side, I'm protecting you from demons the most solid way possible. I'm claiming you as pack and when Tou-san visits again, I will make it so official that even the Biju won't be able to touch you."

"Wait, why did your dark side say that he was going to prevent the biju from harming us yet he refused to accept us as pack?" Sasori asked.

Naruto sighed. "Demons don't lie, yet they never tell the truth. The Biju wouldn't have harmed you, but he would have killed you himself to satisfy them. If he had made you pack, even he wouldn't have been able to kill you. If he had let someone else kill you, he would have been obligated to hunt that person down and fight them to the death. It also would have caused an emotional wound. The same applies to me. The demons won't be able to touch you, or they will realize what made me so notorious in the first place."

The Akatsuki shivered. "Goodnight, everyone."

"Good night, Naruto-kun, un." Deidara said.

"Good night, Naru-chan." Tobi shouted then he yelped as Deidara hit him.

"Stop yelling, idiot, un."

"Good night, Dobe." Sasuke smirked in amusement, knowing his brother liked Naruto. Though it was weird for his best friend to be with his brother, but he was happy for them.

Naruto followed Itachi towards their rooms. Naruto frowned in confusion as Itachi pulled him past his room. Itachi led him to his room. Itachi opened his door to reveal an all black room with only a little red in it. The covers and pillows of the bed were black, red and plushy.

"Itachi, I'm not ready for this. I can still remember my dark side's last orgy/meal in vivid detail." Naruto stuttered.

Itachi smiled, surprising Naruto. "I know. I wasn't planning on doing that, I wanted you to sleep beside me tonight." 'And the night after that and the night after that.' he thought.

Naruto hesitantly stripped his clothes off, watching Itachi doing the same. He couldn't help but notice Itachi's black silk hair in stark contrast to his flawless pale skin. His body was lean, tall, and muscular, not a hint of fat on his. He had a six pack that made Naruto want to drool.

Naruto got into the bed with Itachi and gasped as Itachi's surprisingly warm arm wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him to Itachi's equally warm chest. Naruto was nearly breathless with the feelings he had. He recognized lust as one of them. But this was different. It was sweeter, stronger. His dark side had never felt this with any of the many people he slept with.

"Itachi. How can I thank you? You've been so kind to me." Naruto whispered, his sorrow practically drenching his words. Tears flowed from his eyes as he thought of all the deaths he had caused, or his dark side. All because he wasn't strong enough.

"Your heart."

Naruto looked astonished. "My heart?"

"I want your heart. To belong to me always."

"Why?"

"I told you I love you, Naruto-kun. I want you to be happy. I want your heart to throb with joy, always."

Itachi caught Naruto's low whisper before he fell asleep and his eyes widened. "Thank you, Itachi. I love you, too."


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**After this Epilogue, look for the one shot sequel, Always.**

Epilogue

Kyuubi tapped his claws on the table, looking from his son to his soon to be son-in-law. "You want to mate my kit." he confirmed.

Kyuubi had been overjoyed when he saw that not only had his son become himself again, but he had decided to accept the humans as pack. They had performed the ritual then released the Biju. The Biju had reluctantly left, after being told that they couldn't kill the 'demon hunters'.

But then his son had told of his decision to mate Itachi. He had seen the agreement in the Uchiha's eyes. As he looked between them, he could see that they were perfect for each other. Itachi was also keeping his kit from dwelling over the past.

"I agree. But...on one condition." Kyuubi said.

Itachi didn't show a reaction but Naruto looked nervous. "What is the condition, Kyuubi-sama?"

Kyuubi bit his thumb then smeared it over Itachi's eyes. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut the opened them again to reveal a different Sharingun. Each point of the demon wind shuriken had a spiral.

"Eternal Mangekyo. My most perfect creation." Kyuubi gave Itachi a firm glare. "The Eternal Mangekyo will give you immortality like the kit and myself. I expect you to take care of him and not misuse it like the other Uchiha's of your clan."

Naruto was grinning, joyful, and even Itachi smiled. The couple hugged, determined to never be parted. Kyuubi chuckled. "I expect some grand kids."

Naruto stared. "Tou-san, I'm a boy. I can't get pregnant."

"Yes you can. All demons have the ability to be impregnated."

Naruto gave him grin as bright as the sun. He was really glad to have his kit back, he thought as he hugged his ray of sunshine.

**Owari**


End file.
